


Company Classified Files, Level 3 Clearance

by DarkCh1ld



Series: Somewhere Only We Know [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Handwave-y science stuff, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, Interviews, Supernatural Science, Vague Threats, death (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: An incident has occurred in the labs of Valencia Genetics.
Series: Somewhere Only We Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158491





	1. Lucrèce Page Interview

**Author's Note:**

> A series of interviews and reports surrounding the escape of one Wren Celestine Mercer, designated Subject 223, and the disappearance of Lead Scientist Lucrèce Page.

**Interviewer:** Agent John Robinson, Biotic Resources Manager

**Interviewee:** Dr. Lucrèce Page, Lead Scientist

* * *

[BEGIN LOG]

**Agent Robinson:** Agent John Robinson interviewing Dr. Lucrèce Page, lead scientist at Valencia Genetics. Current date January 11, 2021. Current time…

**Dr. Page:** 11:13 AM.

**Agent Robinson:** Thank you, Doctor. As per our previous correspondence, we are here to discuss the incident that occurred on Friday, January 8, 2021.

**Dr. Page:** Blue’s tantrum, you mean.

**Agent Robinson:** Yes. The Subject-

**Dr. Page:** If you don’t call her by her preferred nickname, I will have to insist you refer to her by her _actual name_ , Mr. Robinson. She is, after all, still a human being.

**Agent Robinson:** My apologies, Doctor. Wren Mercer was preparing for an outing when the incident happened, correct?

**Dr. Page:** She’s allowed to leave the facility one weekend a month, usually with myself or one of my research staff accompanying her. This past weekend would have been her first trip to the planetarium. She was dressed and ready to go when she was informed that her outing was cancelled.

**Agent Robinson:** And why was that?

**Dr. Page:** We had an issue with another one of our volunteers that required all research staff to remain on the premises. Of course, I was the one dealing with the volunteer. I calmed him down before things got out of hand, but then one of the guards radioed me about Blue.

**Agent Robinson:** From the reports we received, Wren was inconsolable and asking for you.

**Dr. Page:** I’m her primary caregiver; she’s been with me since she was born. _(Dr. Page pauses for nearly two minutes, tugging at her sleeve.)_ Miss Valencia-

**Agent Robinson:** Your boss.

**Dr. Page:** Yes. She believed that Blue should have the closest approximation to normal life as she could get in the facility. Miss Valencia thought it would make any potential issues regarding her…development…easier to handle if she had a guardian figure to attach to. So Callen and I raised her. She’s never met her biological parents.

**Agent Robinson:** So, she was upset.

**Dr. Page:** _(Dr. Page scoffs.)_ That’s a word for it. Blue was screaming when I arrived, hitting the guards around her with her backpack whenever they got too close. I could see they were starting to get irritated with her, and I tried to intervene.

**Agent Robinson:** Did you think they would cause Wren harm? Even unintentionally?

**Dr. Page:** _(Dr. Page clasps her hands in front of her, frowning.)_ I hoped they wouldn’t. I know my staff, but the guards weren’t hired by me. They were outsourced from another company. I don’t know if they’ve ever had to deal with a four-year-old having a meltdown because she hasn’t been out of isolation for a whole month.

**Agent Robinson:** You said you “tried” to intervene?

**Dr. Page:** One of the guards pushed me back, saying it “wasn’t safe.” I don’t think he was paying much attention to how close I was because he used more force than necessary. Looking back now, I realize that Blue saw me fall. In her mind, I had been attacked. _(Dr. Page quiets, rubbing a bruise on the heel of her left palm. She remains quiet for several minutes.)_

**Agent Robinson:** Dr. Page? _(Dr. Page does not respond but looks up.)_ We need you to continue.

**Dr. Page:** I, um...can I have some water?

_(Agent Robinson retrieves a bottle of water for Dr. Page. She drinks half without pausing and caps it, sighing. She still appears mildly distressed, but makes eye contact.)_

**Agent Robinson:** Are you ready to continue?

**Dr. Page:** Yes.

**Agent Robinson:** You said Wren saw you fall and believed you’d been attacked. Is that when the Ghost manifested?

**Dr. Page:** No, it wasn’t right then, though I could see Blue’s whole demeanor change at that moment. She went from screaming anger to cold fury in less than a second. The fact that she was quiet must have made the guards think she was docile; one of them reached out to pick her up. _That’s_ when he manifested.

**Agent Robinson:** “He”? I thought these Ghosts were invisible?

**Dr. Page:** Not this one. We all saw him perfectly clear. I’ve explained how the Ghosts manifest briefly before, but there are always exceptions to the rule.

**Agent Robinson:** I was not privy to that interview, Doctor. Enlighten me.

**Dr. Page:** _(Dr. Page sits up straighter, looking more confident.)_ To start with, “Ghost” isn’t the most sufficient term to describe them. We use that word because of their incorporeal nature. In the same way, we call the humans that manifest them the “Hosts.” However, the term implies an unwilling or even parasitic relationship. In reality, the Ghost is created solely to protect the Host. The more accurate name for the human would be “Conduit.”

**Agent Robinson:** Some who have had experiences with these Ghosts have referred to them as “poltergeists.”

**Dr. Page:** And _that’s_ due to the influence of the media. Supernatural horror and paranormal mystery and the like. The Ghosts tend to be…angry when they manifest—though considering they only manifest when the Conduit feels they’re in danger, that makes sense. It leads to a lot of objects and people being thrown around. But the Ghosts aren’t demons or angry spirits that haven’t been laid to rest. They’re pure psionic energy briefly given form, nebulous as that form is.

**Agent Robinson:** And these “exceptions” you mentioned? Wren is one of them?

**Dr. Page:** Sometimes the Ghost will gain enough of a physical form to reveal a hand, part of a face, etc. Never a full body. They can speak, but often too low for us to understand what they’re saying. They can physically interact with objects, but only a Conduit can initiate physical contact with a Ghost.

_(Dr. Page finishes off her water, crumpling the bottle. She walks over to the trash can in the corner, throws the bottle away, and then remains standing there looking out of the two-way window.)_

**Dr. Page:** Blue is the most powerful Conduit we’ve ever seen. Even before her Ghost manifested, she was unconsciously displaying telekinetic abilities. She could manipulate the emotions of most people around her. She’s also seemingly able to react to things happening around her without conscious thought.

**Agent Robinson:** Please explain, Doctor.

**Dr. Page:** I’ve never once seen her bump into someone while walking, no matter how crowded the facility gets. She’s always exactly where she needs to be to score a goal during any kind of sports game. Even simple things like dropping something—she’s always, even as a toddler, been able to catch it before it hits the ground.

**Agent Robinson:** Could this have been the Ghost influencing her?

**Dr. Page:** From our scans, no. There was no anomalous activity in her brain waves until a couple months ago. _(Dr. Page runs her hands through her hair, seeming nervous.)_ Blue is a normal human, but these abilities are entirely _natural_ to her. That’s what made her tantrum so terrifying.

**Agent Robinson:** You said the Ghost appeared male.

**Dr. Page:** He is. He looks quite a lot like Blue, actually. I think she made him look like her without realizing it. He’s similar in height and build to Callen, though.

**Agent Robinson:** When it manifested, what happened?

**Dr. Page:** It was…I’ll be honest, it was a mess. He killed four of the six guards. There was blood everywhere. _(Dr. Page frowns again, wrapping her arms around herself.)_ The other two tried to tase him, but it didn’t work; they ran as soon as he moved towards them.

**Agent Robinson:** What did you do?

**Dr. Page:** I couldn’t do anything. I assumed he would see me as a threat if I tried to approach. So I just sat on the floor while he went to Blue. They didn’t say a single word to each other, but he turned to look at me after a few minutes and spoke.

**Agent Robinson:** It addressed you directly? And you could hear it?

**Dr. Page:** As clear as I can hear you right now. He asked if I was “Mama.” When I told him that Blue was my ward, he asked me again. I finally said yes and he told me that Blue wanted to go outside. I told him that I couldn’t take her; they wouldn’t allow me, especially after what he just did. And then he just…disappeared with her.

**Agent Robinson:** What do you mean?

**Dr. Page:** I mean he and Blue vanished into thin air. It took almost three hours before we found them. They were in one of the tunnels on the facility’s playground; she was fast asleep in his arms.

**Agent Robinson:** And what is Wren’s status currently?

**Dr. Page:** She’s stable, but she hasn’t woken up. She was returned to her room that night. The Ghost hasn’t left since he appeared. He just stays in the room with her, guarding the door. Only I or one of my staff that I’ve cleared can enter to check on her.

**Agent Robinson:** Thank you for your time, Doctor. I will take this report to my superiors and they will determine what steps to take next regarding Wren Mercer. Have a good day, Doctor.

**Dr. Page:** ( _Dr. Page appears even more visibly distressed.)_ Please tell them that it wasn’t Blue’s fault. She’s only a child, she doesn’t know any better. She’s a good girl. We’re doing good work with her. _Please_ tell them.

**Agent Robinson:** Have a good day, Doctor.

_(Dr. Page allows herself to be escorted out by security, touching what appears to be Subject 223’s picture behind her badge. She stays in her vehicle on the premises for twenty more minutes before driving away. Cameras record her making a phone call and pulling previously unmentioned papers out of her coat pocket._

_Reports from the facility indicate that Subject 223 woke briefly during Dr. Page’s interview, inquired after “Mama,” and fell back asleep. The Ghost still has not dissipated.)_

[END LOG]

* * *

_Agent Robinson’s Personal Notes:_

_Subject 223’s abilities are of concern, particularly its ability to manipulate the emotions of personnel. Follow-up with inside source on potential undocumented security breaches. Submit for consideration developing these abilities for use by the Company. Enhance monitoring protocols in regards to the Ghost._

_Dr. Lucrèce Page is to be monitored as well. Her relationship with the Subject may cloud her judgement. Follow up with Maven Valencia on other purposes for encouraging a personal bond. Consider the Subject may have affected Dr. Page’s emotions._

_We have little to no information on Callen Page. To our knowledge, he is a civilian consultant with the lowest level of authorization brought on by Valencia to assist Dr. Lucrèce Page. Gather information ASAP._


	2. Re: Subject 223 Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company makes their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of interviews and reports surrounding the escape of one Wren Celestine Mercer, designated Subject 223, and the disappearance of Lead Scientist Lucrèce Page.

**From the desk of:** John Robinson, Biotic Resources Manager

**To:** Dr. Page

**Subject:** Re: Subject 223 Incident

**Date:** Monday, January 25, 2021

* * *

Dr. Page,

In light of Friday’s incident, the Company has decided to revoke Subject 223’s monthly facility leave until further notice. Subject 223 is considered too unpredictable and potentially dangerous to the public. At your request, additional leisure activities can be provided for Subject 223 to use at the facility. New protocols will be put in place regarding Subject 223 and the “Ghost.” Detailed weekly reports on Subject 223’s activities will be required to be sent to the Company henceforth.

Thank you for your cooperation.

-J. Robinson


	3. Request Submission Reply #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Page makes a request, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of interviews and reports surrounding the escape of one Wren Celestine Mercer, designated Subject 223, and the disappearance of Lead Scientist Lucrèce Page.

**From the desk of:** John Robinson, Biotic Resources Manager

 **To:** Dr. Page

 **Subject:** Request of Monthly Facility Leave for Subject 223

 **Date:** February 28, 2021

 **Result:** DENIED

* * *

Dr. Page,

Your request to reinstate Subject 223’s monthly facility leave has been denied. In light of recent events, the Company has determined that these outings are not integral to Subject 223’s development. So long as Subject 223 is provided with leisure time and items in the facility, the Company can see no reason to continue these outings. Detailed weekly reports on Subject 223’s activities will still be required.

The Company recommends you refrain from any further requests on this matter.

-J. Robinson


	4. Request Submission Reply #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Page makes a request, part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of interviews and reports surrounding the escape of one Wren Celestine Mercer, designated Subject 223, and the disappearance of Lead Scientist Lucrèce Page.

**From the desk of:** John Robinson, Biotic Resources Manager

**To:** Dr. Page

**Subject:** Request of Monthly Facility Leave for Subject 223

**Date:** March 28, 2021

**Result:** DENIED

* * *

Dr. Page,

Your second request to reinstate Subject 223’s monthly facility leave has been denied. The Company has determined Subject 223 too dangerous to be allowed outside the facility. Additional leisure activities have been provided for Subject 223’s use at the facility. Detailed weekly reports on Subject 223’s activities will still be required.

The Company insists you cease any further requests on this matter.

-J. Robinson


	6. Request Submission Reply #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Page makes a request, part 3. The Company is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of interviews and reports surrounding the escape of one Wren Celestine Mercer, designated Subject 223, and the disappearance of Lead Scientist Lucrèce Page.

**From the desk of:** John Robinson, Biotic Resources Manager

**To:** Dr. Page

**Subject:** Request of Monthly Facility Leave for Subject 223

**Date:** June 15, 2021

**Result:** DENIED

* * *

Dr. Page,

Your third request to reinstate Subject 223’s monthly facility leave has been denied. The Company has reviewed the footage provided of Subject 223’s “tantrum” after being informed of the new restrictions. This has convinced the Company that allowing Subject 223 in public is not only a risk but a health hazard. New protocols will be put in place in light of Subject 223’s increasingly aggressive behaviors.

The Company will no longer consider any further requests on this matter. Any further submissions will result in more restrictions.

For your own good, Dr. Page, I suggest you stop. This will not lead to the outcome you want. They will not ask again.

-J. Robinson


End file.
